Portrait of Akito
by Crimson-Eyed-Angel99
Summary: Kisa's art homework is to draw a picture of her family... but what happens when Haru and Yuki decide to give her a little "help" on Akito?


Disclaimer: Ha! I own my insanity but not Fruits Basket! So there!  
  
Wheee~~~ ^_^ Let's have some fun with Akito shall we? Thank you to everyone who reads my other fics and I hope you enjoy this lil short...  
  
Oops! I almost forgot.... if you're sensitive about Akito, this may offend you. ^^;; I didn't intend to write a Akito-bashing at all, I wanted to poke a little fun at him but not bash. So... if this is a bash: very sorry. But I don't consider it a bash because I was having fun. ^_^  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Hatsuharu and Kisa were visiting Shigure's house, Tohru having asked them over for dinner. The ushi sat at the kitchen table, watching Kisa finish up her homework.  
  
"Do you have homework for your art class Kisa?" Hatsuharu asked and the quiet girl nodded eagerly.  
  
"I have to draw my family!"  
  
"...but there's quite a few of us..." Hatsuharu sweatdropped as the girl shook her head, holding up her drawing.  
  
"That's okay! See? I drew everyone! Even sissy Tohru!" She gestured at a beaming figure with long brown hair and blue clothing with a tiger standing in front of her, obviously Kisa herself.  
  
"And here is Haru-niichan," She pointed at a bored-looking cow she'd drawn with multiple piercings in the ears.  
  
"...Grandpa Shigure," --a dog with a perverted grin.  
  
"...Grandpa Hatori," --a sweatdropping seahorse on the head of the dog.  
  
"... Hiro-niichan," --a ram that was about to head-butt a tough-looking horse, which, Kisa explained, was Rin.  
  
"... Kyo-niichan," --a cat with huge angry marks on it's forehead and it's back legs inside cargo pants that were obviously too big for it.  
  
"Even though he's not really supposed to be there." Kisa expanded. "I didn't want to leave him out." Haru nodded, showing he understood and Kisa continued.  
  
"... Momiji-niichan," --a bunny who was sitting on the figure who had been identified as Tohru's head.  
  
"... Ritsu-niichan," --a monkey which was smiling for once, sitting next to a rooster, which looked like it really hadn't planned to be here. Kisa explained that the rooster was Kureno.  
  
"And here's Grandpa Ayame and Yuki-niichan. Sissy said I should draw them together." She beamed as she pointed out the sweatdropping rat sitting next to a beaming snake. "But Yuki wouldn't be happy so I drew him that way."  
  
"Looks great." Haru commented, leaning his chin on his hands. "But where's Akito?"  
  
Kisa sighed. "He's over there." She motioned to a figure dressed in black with black hair standing in one corner of the group. Haru nodded.  
  
"Looks good, except for one thing." He grinned evilly. "You didn't make him evil enough."  
  
Kisa sighed. "I tried but it's so hard!"  
  
"I bet." Haru grinned and reached out for Kisa's pencil. "May I?" She nodded eagerly, interested in what the ushi would come up with. Haru started drawing on the picture of Akito, great intent etched in his features.  
  
Finally he leaned back, smirking triumphantly and presented the picture to Kisa. "Evil enough?"  
  
She smiled, laughing. Haru had drawn little horns and a tail on the head of the Sohma family, also giving him a devilish grin, in which vampire fangs were beginning to show.  
  
Yuki entered at that moment, frowned as he saw Kisa giggling and looked over her shoulder at the picture in her hands. "What is so--"  
  
He covered his mouth and stared at the picture in shock. His shoulders began to shake with laughter.  
  
"H-Haru did you... *snicker* --do this?" He asked and the ushi grinned proudly. "Like it? I think I may just have a career in art."  
  
Yuki finally let out the laughter he'd been holding in. "This picture..." He reached out for the pencil. "Let me try. I'm sure we can get him exactly in character if we try."  
  
Haru held it just out of his reach. "Your "in-character" wouldn't involve putting six-weeks' stubble and several missing teeth on Akito would it?"  
  
The Rat sighed dramatically. "If I can't do those, then can I just do the claws?"  
  
Haru tossed the pencil to him, his dark eyes interested. "Claws?"  
  
Several moments later Yuki returned the picture to Kisa with a flourish, Akito now sporting six-inch, razor-sharp claws from his delicate hands. Haru sweatdropped.  
  
"You do realize if he ever sees this he's going to flip."  
  
Yuki shook again in silent laughter. "I hope I'm there to see it."  
  
"And her teacher is going to think she needs counseling..."  
  
"Indeed. Wait..." Yuki stared at Haru. "She's going to turn that in? With all of us like that?"  
  
"My family is like a bunch of animals sometimes." Kisa said simply and the two older boys looked at each other.  
  
"Well..." Haru began.  
  
"I suppose..." Yuki continued.  
  
"That works..." They said, then Shigure entered the room, looking over Kisa's shoulder at the picture. "Very good picture Kisa! Though..." The dog peered at the evil-looking apparition they were calling Akito.  
  
"Is that... Akito?"  
  
Kisa beamed.  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"I must say... the style of the horns and the sharpness of the claws..." Shigure looked over at Yuki and Haru.  
  
"You wouldn't have messed with Kisa's homework would you?"  
  
"Except as critics?" Yuki shook his head. "I thought you had more trust in us then that Shigure."  
  
"I thought I did..." The dog shrugged, staring up at the ceiling as he heard the familiar sound of his editor crashing through the house. "Oh dear... she's on the verge on tears again."  
  
"Shi~*sniffle*~gu~*sniffle*~re!"  
  
There was suddenly no more sound and Shigure sighed. "Has she given--"  
  
"WHY ME?! SHIGURE SOHMA, YOU GET YOUR SCRAWNY WRITER'S BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!! THE MANUSCRIPT IS DUE THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW AND I DON'T PLAN ON CHASING YOU TILL THEN!!" The Dog sweatdropped. "Time to go again..."  
  
He smiled to Kisa. "Good luck with your picture!"  
  
~**~  
  
"Kisa Sohma? Would you please come up and share the drawing of your family with the rest of the class?"  
  
The little girl made her way to the front of the class, blushing at all the attention. "T-this is my family." She held up her picture. "It's a real zoo sometimes."  
  
"That's wonderful Kisa..." The teacher said, then caught sight of something rather disturbing.  
  
"But who is *THAT*?"  
  
Kisa beamed. "Akito-niichan! Yuki-niichan and Haru-niichan helped on him!"  
  
"Yes I can, um, tell."  
  
~**~  
  
"You do realize she's giving that to her class right about now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't you think someone will comment?"  
  
"On what? We drew him from memory, so it may be a little flawed. But there'd be nothing else to explain."  
  
Yuki started to answer Haru's comment then sighed, shaking his head and smiling.  
  
"There's no reasoning with you."  
  
"Maybe she should hang it up in the main house... " Haru mused. "As sort of a high achievement if she gets a good grade."  
  
"Are you nuts?!"  
  
"Why? It's just a portrait of Akito."  
  
"Never mind... talking to you is like banging my head on a brick wall, denying it's a wall."  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't be good if Akito saw it..." Haru ignored the comment and continued musing. Yuki looked over at him and said with only a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, why not?"  
  
"He might try to imitate it." Haru answered simply.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
I couldn't think of a place to end it. ^_^;; *stares at ceiling, then grins* That was fun! ^____^ Please review and let me know what you thought!  
  
7:26pm 3/17/04 


End file.
